


No more boots

by Chestnutcream



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnutcream/pseuds/Chestnutcream
Summary: 少爷趁管家不在又偷摸买了靴子结果脱不下来了由此开始的这样那样





	No more boots

**Author's Note:**

> 看完长靴皇后就想写  
> 拖了快一个月  
> 又是开着开着开进糖浆里了  
> 颓废
> 
> BE女孩生日快乐

Jeeves踏上地垫，用皮制手套掸去肩膀处的雨滴，从衣兜掏出钥匙旋开了门。  
Bertie没在。  
Jeeves放下箱子，站在门口环视四周狼藉。  
他着实有些失望。  
他本期待着一个热烈的拥抱。  
  
Jeeves花了些时间整理屋子，在一切都收拾妥当之后才满意地转身走进浴室。  
温水从头上淋下，脖颈和肩膀交界处紧绷多日的肌肉终于得以延展放松。  
到家了这个事实让他打从心底感到愉悦。  
他把打湿的棕发捋至脑后，将洗发液挤到手掌，用双手揉搓出细腻泡沫。  
大门传来响动，还有随之而来的小声惊呼。  
细小水流从额角淌到眼角，再往下融进Jeeves的笑容里。  
浴室的门咚的一声被踢开，Bertie抄着手杖以战斗姿态跳了进来。  
“我已经通知警察了！你你快投降！我可是练过的！”  
Bertie紧闭双眼，以杖为剑一通胡乱比划。  
Jeeves听着身后的破空之声，以最后的矜持掩住笑断的五脏六腑。  
没有听到什么动静，Bertie眼睛偷偷睁开一条窄缝。  
先看到的是宽阔的肩膀，小麦色的皮肤沾了水，在灯光下反射出诱人的光泽。  
水顺着好看的背部肌肉线条滑下，经过腰身，在腰椎的最后汇聚，流进股沟。  
Bertie喉头一哽，手杖掉到地上。  
Jeeves用手抹去脸上水珠，还有太过的笑容。  
转过身看到一个捂住鼻子蹲在地上满脸通红的主人。  
一瞬间他也想捂住鼻子。  
他可爱到让他想把他一起拉进水里，按在墙上用力吻去他眼角的天真。  
  
Jeeves抖去脚尖残留的水，迈出浴缸蹲在他面前。  
“Jeeves，你提前回来了啊？”闷闷的声音从指缝间传出来。  
“嗯，我回来了。”Jeeves揽过他的脑袋吻在头顶，然后摊了一只手掌在他面前，“要不要一起？”  
他看到眼前人明显地僵了一下，接着站起来就往后退。  
“我，我还是过会再洗吧！我突然想起我忘了点东西！”Bertie一边退一边陪笑。  
蹩脚的谎言。  
Jeeves太了解他了。  
快速上下把他身上所有物件浏览了一遍，Jeeves不紧不慢地开口。  
“您新买的靴子？”  
Bertie按上浴室门把手的手一抖，长叹大势已去，贴在门上，头扭向一侧，视死如归。  
Jeeves裸着身子，将Bertie压在门板上，唇瓣贴上他的耳廓。  
“您自己脱，还是我帮您脱？”  
Bertie咬住嘴唇，把手向下伸去，解开皮带扣，皮带顺着两人相贴的身体滑动，掉在地上。  
Bertie解裤链的手被对方逐渐升起的欲望烫到，眼角更红了，裤子下落的时候卡在了自己的勃起上，他使劲拽了两把，把裤子也扔在了地上。  
Jeeves瞥了他一眼，他又赶忙把衣服也都从身上扒下了。  
肌肤贴着肌肤，欲望顶着欲望，只剩下一双到大腿中部的长靴。  
Jeeves抚上眼前多日不见的可口躯体，唇齿在脖颈处厮磨。  
“不脱了吗？”  
敏感处被持续关照的Bertie连气息都在颤抖，不住地扭动着腰臀，手指在门板上抓挠。  
Jeeves牵过他的手放在自己的背上。  
下一秒Bertie的吻就撞了过来，毫无章法，不知轻重，只是单纯地表现着施与者内心渴求。  
可就是这种自然流露，一次又一次精准地撩拨到Jeeves脑内深埋的欲望神经，让他失去对自我的掌控。  
Jeeves加深了这一个吻，变换着角度窃走了Bertie剩余的呼吸。  
他似乎从来都学不会如何在接吻的间歇换气。  
Jeeves看着拼命努力还是把脸和脖子越憋越红的Bertie，眼角带笑，更用力地碾上他的双唇，直到他玩命捶打自己背部才停了下来。  
“脱，脱不下来。”Bertie眼中一层水雾，拼命喘息着，言语支离破碎，“很疼”  
Jeeves嗯了一声，低下身子用舌尖勾勒他的锁骨，在乳晕若有若无地画了几圈后一口含住了乳尖，不断舔弄。  
“啊”  
Bertie发出短暂又尖细的悲鸣，几乎要把自己压进门里。  
Jeeves离开他的时间也许不长，但也足够久了。久到他一触碰到他，他就不能自已。久到他一触碰到他，他的身体就立刻想起过去那些太过的刺激和欢愉，并为一切做好了准备。  
他想要Jeeves，急切地想用身体感受他。食髓知味，和Jeeves上过一次床，自我抚慰就再也没办法满足他贪婪的身体。  
这些还远远不够。  
痒意随欲望扩散，流窜到身体的每一个细胞，于是现在每一个细胞都在叫嚣。Bertie顾不上羞耻，将勃起挺到Jeeves胸膛上，摆动着腰身上下摩擦，以求摆脱体内涌动的欲求。他的下身涨得发痛，尖端持续吐露亮晶晶的液体。  
Jeeves用手指沾了，在入口处轻柔按揉，另只手握住他的下身，缓慢撸动，看Bertie没有表现出任何不适才探进一个指节。  
Bertie掐住Jeeves肩膀。  
Jeeves将手抽出，搭上他的，用眼神寻求首肯。  
Bertie不好意思地笑了笑：“可能太久了。”  
  
Jeeves思考了一下，接着Bertie就被抱了起来。  
突然的视野改变让Bertie惊叫出声。  
“Jeeves？？？”  
Jeeves把他放在了镜子前，拍了拍他。  
“转过去，趴好。”  
Bertie从镜子里看到了深陷情欲中的自己。  
身体全部血液瞬间全都跑到皮肤表浅处的毛细血管里。  
他红着脸挣扎着要逃。  
被Jeeves一手按住，两手撑在镜子上，弯腰冲着他。  
Jeeves摸着他背上被门上花纹硌出的印子笑：“真美”  
Bertie的肌肤烫得吓人，正要开口讨饶，Jeeves的舌尖就撑开皱褶，探进他的身体里。  
Bertie吓得破了音：“JEEVES！”  
Jeeves安抚地摸了几下他瘦削的腰腹。  
Bertie这次真的要哭了，他怎么向后挥手也够不到Jeeves，只能任凭对方用舌头在自己体内进出。当他发现不管怎样都不能阻止Jeeves的时候，他能做的全部也就只有尽可能放松，他不想让Jeeves疼。  
他就这么被缓慢又羞耻地舔开了身体。  
  
起身看到Bertie趴在镜子前噼啪噼啪地掉着眼泪，Jeeves还是心疼的。  
就差一点就心软了。  
Jeeves缓慢挺进眼前人的身体，阴茎撑开一个又一个粘膜皱襞，温软湿热的内壁触感着实让他头皮发麻。他一直插到最深处才停了下来，压下Bertie的身子以便能更准确抵住某一点。  
Bertie猛地向后扬起脖颈，大张着嘴却发不出声音，Jeeves的行为扯断了他的呼吸。  
最后两滴眼泪从面颊滑下，滴在地毯上。  
Jeeves单手托住他的颈部，另只手捏揉他的乳头，上半身覆上他的身体。  
“看看自己吧”  
Bertie眼里都是泪水，抬眼模模糊糊地看到两人交合的样子，像是某种劣质油画。主要是他，浑身泛红，双手按着镜子，乳尖被玩弄得挺立，两条腿被不合适的长靴裹住大半，边缘处磨到发红破皮。冷血又讨厌的Jeeves在他的身后游刃有余地撩拨他的情绪。就这种情境下，阴茎还不顾内心的悲愤又抬了头。Bertie瘪嘴又想哭。  
“好了”Jeeves沿着他弯下去的脊柱轻吻，开始律动，“解释一下这双靴子吧”  
“我就是觉得挺好看的”Bertie越说越小声，最后还打了个哭嗝。  
“还有呢？”Jeeves把他的臀部往后拉，同时向前用力挺动。  
Bertie被撞出一声尖叫。  
“然后就买回来了啊.......”  
又是一次顶弄。  
Bertie超级委屈，回头用你还要怎样嘛的眼神控诉暴君。  
Jeeves差点笑了。  
“所以您认为这不属于我们之前讨论过的‘冲动消费’范畴？”  
“我............我以为你会喜欢。”  
Jeeves双手放在他的腰侧，开始无声地惩戒。  
他只觉得对方每一次都戳在了自己脑内的快感开关上，电流在四肢百骸反复收放。上次过后的酥麻还没有消退，下一波就又汹涌而来。完全来自外界施加的快感不可预估又强烈，Bertie感觉自己的脑子已经被搅成了一团浆糊。  
他的两腿发着抖，腰也不住往下沉，接连在一起的部分却贪图快乐地向Jeeves靠去。  
Jeeves突然停止了动作。  
Bertie却因为惯性，重复着刚才的行为。  
像是在靠Jeeves自我取悦。  
Bertie脑子轰得一声炸裂然后罢工了。  
“我再也不随便买东西了！”Bertie哀嚎。  
“那要是买了呢？”  
“都听你的！”  
Jeeves这才收回那副冷漠面孔，眉眼弯弯。  
其实他也有点担心，毕竟隔了一段时间没做了，太激烈可能会伤到Bertie。  
他后退着想抽出来，却被Bertie抄住了腿。  
“我没事”Bertie别扭着不肯看他。  
很多时刻Jeeves拿他一点辙都没有。  
齐根插入。  
Bertie嘴里溢出了细小的呜咽。  
他试图去抚慰对方的下身，手被拍开了。  
凑过去亲吻的时候，Bertie也生生扭开了脸。  
你面前是镜子啊。  
看着镜子里气鼓鼓的包子脸，Jeeves感觉自己完了。  
面前这个人是要有多可爱。  
Jeeves内心化出一整个太平洋。  
见他久久未动，Bertie往后轻踢他的腿。  
“快动”Bertie赌气的声音，“不许射外面。”  
镜子里的Jeeves看起来快要心梗了。  
  
Jeeves帮Bertie处理残局的时候才发现那双靴子把他的腿磨成什么样子了。  
他皱着眉把凡士林涂在靴子边缘，试着一点点把靴子拉下来。  
最上缘的血肉已经跟靴子粘在一起，疼得Bertie直抽气。  
“要是太疼就掐着我吧。”Jeeves看向他。  
Bertie摇头，把下巴抵在他背上，表示我们Wooster超坚强。  
Jeeves笑了笑，头几乎贴上他的大腿，更小心地分离两者。  
他的鼻息落在伤口附近，细密的痒和疼痛爬上皮肤。  
等Bertie意识到大事不好的时候，他的勃起已经顶上了Jeeves的侧脸。  
Jeeves笑着把他压倒在了沙发上。  
靴子已经脱了一半，半挂不挂的裹在Bertie腿上。  
随着动作在空气中晃动着。  
  
全部脱下已经是很晚的事情了。  
Bertie拖着两条伤腿和痛到变形的脸滚到了床上。  
Jeeves穿着睡衣在床的另一侧收拾二人的衣物。  
半晌  
“其实这双靴子留着也可以的”Jeeves提着长靴认真地说。  
想到半天来经历的一切。  
Bertie脸红到要滴血，跳起来抢过靴子就扔出窗外。  
“再也不穿了！”Bertie咬牙切齿。  
听到对面街楼下停车的警报音和被吵醒人们的怒骂声。  
Jeeves的嘴角挑起。  
可惜了。


End file.
